It is important to learn basic concepts such as motor coordination, simple spatial relationships, how to follow simple directions, and how to deal with setbacks in a mature and sportsmanlike manner. As these simple skills are mastered, more complex skills may be acquired, such as how to plan competitive strategies and how to take advantage of opportunities as they present themselves.
One way of acquiring such basic skills is through the playing of educational games that make the learning process fun and entertaining. While many such games have been developed, none effectively combine the teaching of colors, spatial relationships, and strategy with simple, easy to comprehend instructions and a unitary, easy to set up, integrated carrying case kit. Hence, there is a need for an improved educational, portable game capable of teaching colors, spatial relationships, strategy and sportsmanship and of being easily understood and played by anyone, including young children. A means for satisfying this need has so far eluded those skilled in the art.